


Cakes

by booboolius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gen, poufiston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pariston goes to pouf's bakery to buy some cakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously

Aside from being a part of the revered Royal Guard and protecting the king form potential danger, Shaiapouf’s favorite hobby was baking. He’d always loved to bake tiny breads and cakes and give them to wild animals. He did this for like 15 days until Youpi tasted one of the butterfly’s delectables and recommended he open up a shop and sell the treats for a little extra income (even though money meant nothing to chimera ants, but that’s irrelevant).

The butterfly man was opening up the bakery one evening when he suddenly heard the front door slam open. Pouf, both angered and surprised, whipped his head back to spot the offender. This was a decision he soon came to regret, however, as he immediately found himself blinded by a blinding gold glitter. Pouf’s lil butterfly eyes couldn’t take it, and dropped the tray of heavily frosted cupcakes on the ground so he could cover his eyes.

Glitter Man toned down his blinding glitter long enough for the chimera ant to regain his eyesight. As Shaiapouf returned his gaze to the criminal, he roared, “What the hell?!” His face was slightly red and his antennae were vibrating violently. Pouf was freaking pissed.

Pouf saw what appeared to be a smile on Glitter Man’s face. “Hello there! My name is Pariston Hill!”

“Okay…” the butterfly began, regaining his composure so he could have a decent conversation with the man before him. As he cleaned up the mess the cupcakes made, he replied “My name is Shaiapouf.”

Neither of them said a word to each other for about 45 seconds. Then Pariston suddenly announced, “I’m here to buy some of your famous cakes for my friends.” His smile widened and he started sparkling again, somehow managing to illuminate the entire store even though the lights were off.

Pouf exhaled in frustration and, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened, glared at the man angrily. “OKAY okay I will get you the cakes you desire, but…please stop doing that,” he complained, gesturing towards Pariston’s light-up suit.

Pariston gladly turned off his suit and followed the owner to the back of the shop to look at cakes, admiring all the finely decorated cookies, breads, and cupcakes along the way. He considered jabbing one of the frosted goods on display with his finger to provoke the butterfly, but he decided against it. “Ooh, I like that one,” Pariston exclaimed, pointing to one of the heavily decorated cakes on display.

Shaiapouf nodded and got to work removing the cake from its extravagant glass casing. But by the time he got it out and turned around to show it to his customer, it was too late. Pariston Hill was gone, and so were seven of Pouf’s display cakes. Pouf set the cake down and ran to the glass door. Pariston could be seen in the distance, running away with seven cakes in his arms.


End file.
